


snowflake

by thatofyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatofyou/pseuds/thatofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, Louis and Zayn are having a snowball fight when Louis throws a snowball a little too hard at Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowflake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pendules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendules/gifts).



> set in some vague high school au where zayn, liam and louis are in an established relationship. it was supposed to be a ziam thing, but louis was like nahhhhh ME TOO THO, and then it morphed into a zilo.
> 
> not beta-ed or britpicked, and i've only read through this once, so i'm sorry if something seems off. prompt for this was snowflake hence the title. also, this is my first 1d thing... go me?!?!!! go me!!!!!
> 
> AND FINALLY, FOR SHADAE/[PENDULES](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pendules) BECAUSE I DID A 1D THING!!!!!! AND THE THING IS ZILO!!!!!! SO DEFINITELY GO ME!!!!!!

Liam doesn't see the snowball hit Zayn, but in the corner of his eye, he sees Zayn go down, and like that he drops the half-formed snowball in his head and rushes to Zayn's side.

"Leave it, Liam, he's probably fucking about," Louis yells after him.

The first thing Liam thinks when he reaches Zayn is that he's very beautiful. It's been years since they met, feels like a lifetime in his heart, so he feels like Zayn shouldn't still make his breath catch. Lying in the snow, Zayn kind of looks like an angel, a snow angel maybe, with snowflakes stuck and shimmering on his insanely long eyelashes.

"Zayn? Zayn, are you okay?" Liam asks, worry rising up his throat. He cups his hand under Zayn's jaw, rubs his thumb over Zayn's sharp cheekbone. Zayn doesn't answer, and Liam shoots Louis a look, who is headed towards them. 

Dread and guilt sinks into Louis the closer he gets, and Liam wide-eyed looking down on Zayn isn't helping.

"Is he alright?" Louis asks when he reaches them. He doesn't know what to do.

"I don't know." Louis can see Liam working himself into a quiet panic, tries to recall anything he knows about people going unconscious from snowball fights when he hears, "Liam, babe, you're going to have to not hold my hand so tight."

"Zayn!" Liam cries, all but wagging his tail like the puppy he is, so glad to have Zayn looking at him. If Louis wasn't so relieved, he'd point that out, but maybe later. "Are you alright? How do you feel? Does it hurt?"

"I'm alright," Zayn assures Liam, then turns to look at Louis. "Some kind of arm you got there, Lou," which in Zayn and Louis means, _I'm okay, Lou. It was an accident, no need to be sorry._

"Thinking about quitting footie, to be honest." It's not the best reply, but it's all he can come up with.

"Hey, maybe now I can finally play striker," Liam deadpans, and Zayn snorts at the outrage that blooms on Louis' face.

"Cool it there, Payne! The operative word was _thinking_."

Making sure Zayn really is okay, Liam pats Zayn's cheek some more, and Louis checks if Zayn's got a fever or something. Considering his hands are pretty much numb, Louis isn't sure of the answer, but Zayn huffs that he's fine, trying to hold back a fond smile, so Liam and Louis figure that Zayn's alright.

After they stop fussing, Liam tells Zayn he looks like a snow angel because Liam is Liam, who is terribly, beautifully, earnestly in love with his boys. Louis laughs at him, but Zayn's blushing even as he tries to laugh it off and deny it, so Liam isn't all that embarrassed.

"We're Charlie's Angels, guys," Liam says after Zayn pats the spaces next to him for Liam and Louis to lay with him. "Charlie's Snow Angels."

"Bagsies Drew Barrymore!" Louis shouts, and Zayn tells him there's no need to shout, they would've assigned him that anyway.

"Guess you're Lucy Liu," Liam says, reaching for Zayn's hand, "and I'm whatsherface... the blonde one."

"Cameron Diaz," Zayn offers.

"Yeah, her!"

"Alright," Zayn agrees. They lay there in the snow, Zayn's hand in Liam's and Louis' leg over Zayn's, trying to remember what exactly happens in the film and the last time any of them watched it. They go on about other things too, the new kid at school, the hole in Louis' glove, the latest issue of Batman.

"Not that we aren't beautiful snow angels absorbing strength and beauty by laying here and everything, but I think my arse is numb," Louis says after a lull in conversation (Zayn's probably falling asleeping). Zayn, whose eyes are closed, hums in agreement.

"Tea at mine, then?" Liam suggests, and Louis only agrees after Liam assures him he has his tea, like Liam doesn't stock up on Louis' and Zayn's favourite teas like a middle-aged mum.

Liam helps Zayn up while Louis absentmindedly brushes the snow off the back of Liam's hood, and Zayn heart warms, a wave of thanksfulness and love running through his veins to the tips of his toes and the ends of his fingers, which he uses to hold onto Liam's and Louis' hands.


End file.
